There are various of shower heads and outlet functions. Shower heads are developed to multi-functional shower heads with massage function from single function. The massage function of the shower head is achieved by water particles impacting the human body. But existing shower heads in the recent market is complicated in structure to achieve the water particle outlet, the cover area is not large enough, so the shower effect is less than satisfactory; moreover, it needs high flow volume to achieve the water particle outlet, which is not in accordance with the environmental friendly and water saving.